The Realization of Suzumiya Haruhi
by EXALTED oreo
Summary: Kyon and the rest of Haruhi's friends take a vacation to New York to search for aliens, espers and time-travelers, but what they got was not what they expected sortof fighting and romance READ IT!


A/N **I wrote this story for English class so it takes place in America, specifically New York so if your wondering thats why also the beginning part of this is boring description that explains the plot so if you are a Haruhi veteran then reading the beginning portion would be a waste of your time. I did write this in four chapters but since i dont know how to make chapters im uploading it all at once. enjoy**

I woke up to the annoying feeling of my younger sister jumping on my bed and me. Gah: Can't you act like a normal sister, and wake me by shaking me or better yet don't wake me up at all? Actually that would cause some other problems.

"Kyon, Kyon, its time for school." My sister chirped in my ear. God I hate that nickname and because of my sister everyone in the world calls me that, I don't even know what it means! All I can do is go along with it. After being maliciously pulled out of bed, and eating a rather plain breakfast, I grabbed my bag and began the mile long walk and the laborious hike up god-forsaken hill to North High.

Lost in thought during my mandatory walk, I began to think about that ball of energy that sits behind me in class, the entity known as Suzumiya Haruhi. I really hope that girl isn't in a bad mood again today, because that would have some dangerous repercussions like my smiling esper friend would have to destroy those celestials in that gray dimension called "close space." Allow me to explain. Haruhi Suzumiya-san is by no extent a normal high school girl. Besides the fact that she is extremely eccentric, bossy, rude, and many other negative traits that would be too long to list, there is another side to her being is that she has the ability to realize wishes, or bend the fabric of reality to fit her desires. Now, of course, she has no idea about the unbelievable power she has and if she did well let's just say that it would be an extreme pain for me. When this girl is in a bad mood or for some reason is feeling melancholic, she subconsciously creates those closed spaces, which are basically our world but in all gray and without people. Now these closed spaces would be harmless if it weren't for the giant blue celestials, that resembled giants from old folk tales ran who rampant destroying everything in sight. It is basically a way to remove stress or at least that's what Koizumi Itsuki, my esper friend, told me. Also another frightening point is that the more the celestials destroyed, the more the closed space expands and apparently if the closed space covers the earth that gray space will become the real world. That's why I rely on Koizumi and his "Organization" of esper buddies to stop that from happening.

Anyways, as of right now I don't see the world ending anytime soon, so until that time I can just kick back and follow Haruhi on whatever insane things she wants me or any other member of the now infamous SOS Brigade, which is the club that Haruhi started to find time-travelers, aliens, psychic. If only she knew that the other three club members were just that a time-traveler, an alien, and a psychic.

By this time, class was just about to start. When I tossed open the door I was met by the shimmering eyes of the incredible beauty, Haruhi Suzumiya. At least she is no longer in that depressed state. I swear I could almost feel her energy in the air. Whenever she has that look in her eyes it always means I'm going to end up extremely tired or embarrassed beyond belief. Either way it does not make me happy. Ignoring her gaze, I quickly took my seat, which was next to the window in the second to last row of desks. In my opinion a great seat, well it would be if Haruhi seat weren't directly behind mine. Just before class started,

"Come to the clubroom right after class or there will be a penalty," Haruhi, literally shouting in my ear. Does it even matter if I come early you always seem to find a reason to punish me, O great Brigade Chief.

"Fine, but what's with all this energy, yesterday you were barley even able to keep your head up during class."

"Kyon, don't question me, just do what I say." Haruhi's long eyebrows twitched and her small lips closed in a pout, if I didn't know her well I would say that she looked very cute with that expression. I could tell she wasn't actually angry at me, in fact I even thought for a moment she was blushing, but it's probably my imagination.

Our conversation was cut short when the teacher looked at me sternly before starting class. Now, usually I'm not the greatest student and if it weren't for Haruhi I would probably be failing all my classes. No it's not because I'm lazy, it's just that lectures are so boring that I end up just falling asleep. Today was no different.

Before I knew it, my only two normal friends were waking me up for lunch.

"Hey Kyon wake up. It's time for lunch." Kunikida shook me lightly. I took a moment to process where I was and the time. That's one something I really love about North High all of the classes are big, so I can sleep and we students don't have to change classrooms for each class. The teachers are the ones that have to switch also so I can sleep.

"Kyon did you bring your lunch?" That was Taniguchi the self-proclaimed ladies man, although he was never successful. I nodded towards him slowly.

"Good because I forgot mine and I wanted some of yours." He looked at me like he was truly in need, but I was not feeling that nice today.

"Taniguchi why don't you just go the cafeteria and buy something there." I tried my best to keep out all bitterness from my voice and I think I did a fairly good job at it.

"Come on man you know that food sucks." He does have a point there, I don't know how Haruhi can eat that food everyday without throwing up.

"Fine have what you want." I tossed him my lunch and he devoured it before I could even protest; I wasn't hungry anyways. After Taniguchi finished devouring my food he somehow had the nerve of complaining to me about some pointless junk.

"It's way too hot for April, like seriously it's freaken 90 degrees outside and even hotter when the classroom doesn't have air conditioning. At least the girls have a summer dress code, but us guys have to wear long pants and these stupid green Itsukiets. I mean god they're made out of wool and to make it worse, we can't undo the top button or we get yelled at." I do admit that the dress code is unfair but no one cares about that top button junk, I certainly don't. At that point Kunikida, who had been quietly eating until that point, spoke up.

"Suzumiya-san has been was really depressed until today, Kyon did you do anything?" Kunikida's childish features had an almost malicious look to them. It didn't take me long to realize what he was hinting at, but before I could respond that idiot Taniguchi cut in,

"I bet her and Kyon over here had a little "fun" after school." Just to make it clear I do not have that kind of relationship with Haruhi, nor do I wish to. We are just close friends. I did kiss her, but those were some extreme circumstances and I have tried my best to erase that memory form my brain. However, reality is cruel enough to have that memory imprinted in my brain.

"Taniguchi I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that never happened so drop it." Taniguchi may be my friend but he really pisses me off sometimes and its not just him. I mean there are rumors circulating everywhere that we're going out. I bet that Haruhi doesn't care but I have somewhat of a reputation that I would like to keep intact. Also Taniguchi and Kunikida have no idea about Haruhi being somewhat a god or any of the weirdness that surrounds my live.

After about twenty more minutes of idle chatter about sports and such, the bell told signaling the end of lunch and with it strutted in the brown shorthaired Haruhi. She seemed in an incredibly good mood and when she saw me she flashed her million-watt smile and ran to the seat behind me. O God does that smile always look foreboding.

"Kyon, I got a great idea for the four day weekend."

"What do you have planed? Another city wide search with the Brigade?"

I asked with growing apprehension.

"Nope try again."

"Uhhhh… Some sort of trip?"

"Nope, you have to wait until we get to the club room for me to tell you." She smiled radiantly at me. Ok Haruhi what was the point of having me guess if your not going to tell me.

Before I could think of anything the teacher entered the room, so I quickly turned around and pretended to be attentive.

My thoughts wandered randomly until I began to think of the extremely cute Junior that would happily be greeting me soon. She is sort of like a maid for the clubroom; she even wears a maid outfit that Haruhi keeps in the clubroom for that specific reason. Before I get death treats in my locker let me explain, her name is Asahina Mikuru. She was forced into the club by Haruhi as a mascot to attract members, which ultimately failed but that doesn't matter. She is the kind of girl who looks much younger then she really is with her long brown hair and cute small face, but this just all adds to her charm. But or course she wouldn't be a member of the SOS Brigade if she wasn't different somehow. This doesn't mean that she's odd like Haruhi it's just that someone would have to me mentally unstable to join that club on their own will. The reason she is even in the club is because she was sent by some future organization to observe Haruhi, basically a time-traveler. Again Haruhi knows nothing of Asahina-san true identity nor any other Brigade members' identity.

Thankfully I had zoned out long enough for class to end. Immediately I heard the chair behind me fly back towards the wall, followed by quick footsteps leading out of the room. I knew I had to hurry to the clubroom or I would face some ridiculous penalty that I would have to comply to. So I packed up my books and headed off to the clubroom.

When I arrived at the door, which was technically the Literature Club room that Haruhi forcefully took from the only member that remained, I knocked because I knew that Asahina-san never remembers to lock the door when she is changing. When I heard no response I was slightly surprised because Haruhi took of much fast then me so I expected her to at lest be there. Strange truly, strange, well whatever I doubt that it matters. After I opened the door I was met with the place that I could really call my second home. The room was actually quite nice for a high school club room, mostly because Haruhi ether stole something or brought something from god knows were. Like the stove that was used to make tea every day by Asahina-san or the expensive computer that Haruhi extorted from the computer club last year. Although there is something else the clubroom would be incomplete without and it would be the only true Literature Club member, Nagato Yuki. Although it is probably easy to guess now but she is an alien, or actually she's from the Integrated Data Entity Sentinel-thing. Nagato is a sort of terminal to interact with life forms and of course she was sent to observe Haruhi. Out of all three of the paranormal beings that are apart of this club Nagato is by far the most reliable. Well Mikuru although she is cute and everything, but she really is of little help when in dire situations and Koizumi is smart as hell, but he also can do nothing more then talk when we aren't in closed space where he can access his power. To top it all off Nagato, who may look fragile, because of her slim frame and small innocent face is insanely powerful. She has the ability to manipulate data, which apparently everything is made of, but unlike Haruhi she cannot create data from nothing.

After closing the door, I turned my gaze over to Nagato who was silently reading in the corner of the room as always. Her emotionless expression really fit her and if I ever saw any emotion in her I think I would be very scared at that moment.

"Hey, Nagato has Haruhi show up yet?" Nagato moved her head a fraction of an inch form were it had previously been and answered in a monotone voice,

"No, she has not."

The wind lightly that came in from the open window blew her short jet black over her face and for a moment I felt peaceful. That was until almost seconds later a storm of energy known as Haruhi almost knocked the door off its hinges. God she needs to chill sometimes, because guess what if that door actually broke I would have to fix it.

"Hey, Nagato and Kyon." Haruhi's energetic voice rebounded though the room. Haruhi again I'm truly glade that you're feeling better, but turn it down.

"So what exactly are we doing tomorrow?" My curiosity getting the better of me for a second, but the moment that I saw Haruhi's eyes light up I instantly felt regret that I asked. Sometime I question myself why I ask things that I know I will want to take back later.

"It's good that you're interested, that could get you promoted to Vice-Chief…" Don't want it "but I will tell you when everyone else gets here it's a big announcement." Dear God, if you even exist please save me now before I have to do something that I will regret. Unfortunately God ether wasn't watching or didn't care because no angles flew down and took me away. After that Haruhi and I had our usual argument over different subjects like politics and sports, although most of them end with me losing.

It was quite some time before Koizumi and Asahina-san showed up, which is unusually for both of them. When they did enter, both of their expressions held no indication that something serious had happened. Koizumi always has that stupid expression plastered on his handsome face, but Asahina-san showed no signs of fear or apprehension. This was definite good and remember she is a time-traveler so she does have an idea of what the future will hold.

"Hey Koizumi-kun, Mikuru-chan." Haruhi chirped from behind the computer near the window.

Ok Haruhi's energetic aura is starting to creep me out.

"How's it going?" both Mikuru and Koizumi asked in unison obviously directed in Haruhi's direction.

"It's all right." Haruhi then removed herself from behind the computer screen and jumped up on the table in the middle of the room. "I have a big announcement. I know every one has been working hard during this year…." Speak for yourself I know I haven't. "Except for Kyon." Should have seen that coming. "So I have decided that will take a trip to New York!"

"That sounds like a great idea." Koizumi replied quickly. Man that guy's such a kiss-up that sometimes it's annoying.

I was only slightly shocked by this announcement, but I sort of knew that something like this would happen. The only person who actually showed any form of surprise was Asahina-san. Nagato on the other hand, didn't even look up from her book.

"Wait. Haruhi, I'm not opposed to the idea but where are we going to get the money for this kind of thing? I mean, we gotta pay for hotels, meals, monuments and a bunch of other random things." Before Haruhi could even try to respond, Koizumi cut in.

"Actually some good family friends of mine own a hotel in Upper Manhattan, so I'm sure that we could work something out with them." Koizumi's smile never wavered.

I bet ten bucks that your so-called 'family friends' are part of the Organization and that the hotel is actually owned be the Organization.

"Well, then what about the other things that we will need to pay for?" I'm almost positive that Haruhi was annoyed with my constant questioning of her plans because she frowned at me.

"Kyon, we can just use the money from the Literature Club to fund all that other stuff." Haruhi held an exasperated tone. No reason to get mad at me I'm just making sure you have a clue as to what you are doing.

The radiant smile returned to Haruhi's face as she shouted, "Ok, everyone is dismissed for today. Get to bed early because we are leaving at eight-tomorrow morning. We are meeting at the station. Also bring enough clothes for the long weekend and one last thing, last one to arrive at the station will be paying for the train tickets." Basically that means that I'm buying the tickets because no matter what I do I can never make it to the designated meeting place before everyone else. I feel like my wallet is like a fast flowing river, my money only goes in one direction, out.

With that Nagato closed her book and quickly left the clubroom along with the rest of us members. Wait a second, I didn't get my tea!

Usually when club activities end, if they can even be called that, the members of the SOS Brigade walk down the hill leading to school together. Today the three girls walked far in front of Koizumi and I.

"Kyon, we need to talk about something very important." Koizumi whispered as he moved his face close to mine. Your face is too close, back up.

"If it's about your adventures in closed space, I don't want to hear it." At that Koizumi dropped his trademark smile and exchanged it with an extremely serious expression.

"This is not the time for jokes." What's with the sudden seriousness? He took a pause before continuing, "It's about the trip. Do you remember about some of the factions within the Organization and the Integrated Data Entity Sentinel?"

"Of course I do last time they tried to do something drastic I got stabbed and almost died." I could feel the pain of those memories flood back into my head. Before I could truly remember what had happened that day Koizumi shattered my thoughts.

"I will warn you now, there is a chance that both radical factions may move on us while we are in New York. We have intelligence that suggests that they will try to make Haruhi aware of her powers." I was almost hoping that he would add, "just joking," but I was not so fortunate.

"Isn't there anything that your Organization can do to stop that?" Again my hopes were dashed.

"No, unfortunately we can only prevent those from the radical side of the Organization from doing harm. The radicals of the Integrated Data Entity Sentinel, although fewer in number are far too powerful for us to take on. Unless of course, that is the fight took place while in closed space." I guessed as much, looks like we have to rely on Nagato again and I don't think she could take on more then one person at a time.

"I'll call Nagato tonight and tell her about the radical factions and maybe try to work out some sort of plain." Unfortunately this is the most I can do; I am only an average human after all.

"I'm counting on you, Kyon. I'll also contact the Organization tonight and see if we can get extra protection." Koizumi flashed his smile, although it looked very weary and anxious. But wait didn't you just say that you can't stop the Data Entity? Koizumi smiled once more before we all split up and headed home.

Man, that's a lot to worry about. This trip could turn into a fight for our lives. And it all springs from Haruhi. She is so troublesome. Whatever it will work out some how.

After I walked for longer then I care to remember I reached my only haven form my strange life. Home. It took me several minutes to convince my mom to let me go to New York, but she eventually caved after I told her that it would be educational. I usually don't lie to my mom, but I really couldn't tell her that were just going to have fun. After eating a rather boring dinner of order-out pizza, I lugged my heavy bag back to my room, which I might add was far too small for someone my age. It would be nice to have a queen-sized bed instead of my twin. I'm not that tall but I'm not short, basically I'm average for my age. Anyways, I struggled to do homework for an hour, but it turned out to be a complete failure because seriously who does their homework on a Friday? When I realized the futility of doing homework, I decided that it would be a good time to call Nagato. The dial tone went on for a minute before I heard a click.

"…….."

"Nagato, it's me." There was another long pause before she responded.

"Yes, I know," I know I should be use to it, but I am always thrown off by Nagato's emotionless voice.

"Koizumi told me earlier that we maybe attack by the dissatisfied factions of the Organization and the Data Entity while in New York." This time her response was instantaneous.

"Yes, I have been informed that this maybe a possibility, but we of the Intergraded Data Entity Sentinel are taking precautions to avoid open conflict." Nagato's flat tone never changed.

"What sort of precautions?"

"We are processing areas where the data can be changed to create an alternate dimension, so that Koizumi may access his power." That's right Koizumi can use his power in other dimensions, but with reduced strength

"Will these areas be ready in time?"

"Yes, don't worry I will protect you."

"Thanks Nagato, see you tomorrow." At that point the line went dead. I'm glad that Nagato's prepared and Koizumi should be as well. Good everything seems to be ready. I noticed that I was getting late, so I packed for the trip. Then I decided to turn in for the night. Tomorrow is really going to be a drag.

I woke up to the insistent ringing of my cell phone. I really need to think about changing the ring tone the default is just so annoying. I looked at the caller I.D and of course it was Haruhi.

"Hello?" I was still quite sleepy when I pick up the phone.

"Kyon, do you have any idea what time is now, you idiot!" Haruhi shouted so loud that I had to pull the phone from my head. I looked over to the clock, 8:10. Crap, I'm screwed.

"Sorry, Haruhi I over slept I will be there in ten minutes, sorry." It was a pitiful excuse and I knew it, so I awaited the onslaught of yelling.

"Ok fine, the train won't be here for another twenty minutes anyways." Surprisingly, her voice held no anger or any other sort of negative tone. I would say it was more of a soothing tone. Wait what am I thinking?

"I'll get there as fast as I can, see ya." At that point I hung up. This is bad I know I can't make ten minutes. Even if I was the track star of the school I couldn't make it. All I could do was run into the shower and leave almost immediately. Then hop on my bike and peddle as fast as I could.

Much to my and apparently Haruhi's' surprise I made it in around thirteen minutes. I must have set a world record or something.

"Good morning, Kyon." Asahina-san shot me a cute smile, which was even farther intensified by the blue designer shirt and mid-length skirt she wore.

"Good morning." I also nodded towards Koizumi and Nagato, who both nodded their heads in return.

"Come on Kyon, you need to pay for the tickets. We're going to miss the train." Man I thought she forgot. It wasn't until Haruhi called to me that I noticed how amazing she looked. She wore her normal yellow ribbon through her hair. She also had on a tight fitting green tank top with fairly short jean shorts. I must say that she even out did Mikuru with that outfit, this in itself is no easy task.

After much prompting from Haruhi, I was forced into pay for five student tickets to New York, which totaled at roughly eighty dollars. Soon after purchasing the overpriced tickets the train to New York arrived and we quickly boarded it. Unfortunately, the train car that we chose was unbelievably full of people. There were five seats open, lucky, but they were split into do different rows three in the front two behind. For some reason Haruhi opted to sit alone with me. I wonder why?

Shortly after taking our seats the train swiftly pulled out of the station. Haruhi took the window seat, while I took the isle seat. I attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So Haruhi what exactly do you plan to do while in New York?"

"Well I thought that would do some city wide searches. My thinking is that with a bigger city the higher chance of finding something extraordinary." Her bright eyes dug into me. If my fears come to fruition then yes we will confront something extraordinary.

"Humm……. Well as long was you don't do anything that breaks the law. Remember this isn't school you could get arrested." I felt like a parent lecturing a child.

"Don't worry Kyon, I won't do anything stupid trust me" I do trust you Haruhi more then anyone, but you still make some really dump decisions. Like that when you make Asahina-san dress as a miko and made her take pose for pictures just to make money. That was not a good memory.

"Alright, I'm going to trust you. O yeah are we going to see a play or something because I've always wanted to see a show over at Lincoln Center." This is actually true. I mean I'm not usually one for plays, but when its being preformed by top-notch actors I think it would be worth seeing. I even brought nice cloths just incase we might go. Haruhi took a second to replied like she was thinking about something else

"Umm…. Yeah sure I don't see why not. We've got tons of money since we aren't paying for the hotel, but we have to see it at night because I can't let it get in the way of the search." Of course it can't interrupt the search. Haruhi quickly added more, "Wait but I didn't bring anything too nice that could be a problem."

"I think that you look very nice anyways." Wait what in gods name did I just say and more importantly why. Also I can definitely come up with better lines then that.

"Stu…pid Kyon… what are you saying?" Haruhi was red with embarrassment as she choked out her response. To tell you the truth I don't know. I wonder what's wrong with me? I though flashed in my mind, but I quickly brushed it away.

After my stupid comment Haruhi kept her gaze pointed outside the train apparently looking at the rather boring forest. I too tried to look else were, but I just couldn't stop looking at Haruhi, seriously what the hell is wrong with me. I'm pretty sure I have no real desire for Haruhi, but I couldn't focus on my thoughts at that moment because I felt a rather soft object rest on my shoulder. I took me a solid five seconds to register that Haruhi had laid her head on my shoulder. When I turned my head I noticed that she was asleep, but I couldn't tell if she was faking it or not.

"Uhhh….. Haruhi?" I think my voice came out lighter then a whisper because I could barely hear myself talk. I soon realized that it would not be the greatest idea to wake her up and its not like I'm not a fan of this feeling. Great, now I like the fact that she's sleeping on me.

The rest of the four-hour train ride passed uneventfully and thankfully Haruhi shifted off my shoulder about ten minutes before she woke up, which saved me from having to explain myself even it wasn't my fault.

Once we entered Grand Central Station, I was amazed at the size of the place. It was sort of like the inside of a castle, with the painted ceiling and various other things.

"Well the hotel that we're staying at is only three block east of the station, so I think that we should walk." Koizumi announced. The rest of use nodded in agreement.

Once outside the station I was even more shocked by the amount of people that were crowing the streets. Every were I looked I saw mobs of people.

"Hey Kyon, are you going to stand there all day come on the faster we get to the hotel that faster we can go search the city." Haruhi's yell broke me form my trance.

"Sorry I'm coming."

When we reach the hotel I was actually kind of let down by the size of the place. It was nice, but not like some of the fifty story, five star hotel that I was hoping for. Koizumi walked up to the front desk and spoke shortly to the receptionist. Then they both nodded their heads, I bet it was some sort of secret espercode. Koizumi received the room card and walked over to us and handed each of us a silver room keycard.

"My family friends were nice enough to give us two suites one on the twenty-fourth floor the other one the twenty-fifth. Kyon and I will be on the twenty fifth floor." Awesome we got suites! I've got to say I'm liking the "Organization" more every day.

"Ok, everyone may go to the rooms to drop off their stuff, but then we are all meeting in the lobby in ten minutes," Haruhi commanded us before almost sprinting over the elevator.

After riding the outrageously fast elevator to the twenty-fifth floor, Koizumi and I got off and quickly found our room. Once I opened the door I was amazed for the third time today. The suite was fully furnished with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. I wish my sad excuse for a room looked like this.

"Kyon, you can take the master bedroom."

"Thanks, Koizumi." I paused before continuing. "What are the chances of getting attacked?" Koizumi's smile suddenly became serious.

"Unfortunately they are considerably higher then I had first thought. But don't worry everything is prepared if a battle does break out." That does give me some peace of mind, but it did not wipe away all my fear.

"Alright, we will deal with it when it comes, but for now let's head back to the lobby before we receive Haruhi's endless wrath." Koizumi chuckled slightly before he walked towards the closed door.

When we reached the bottom floor I was almost instantly met with the sound of Haruhi tapping her foot.

"What took you so long, I wanna get going." Haruhi sounded like one of those little kids who can't wait to ride the Ferris Wheel at a carnival. We were only in the room for like a minute how could we be late?

"Sorry." What else was I going to say?

"Ok let's break up into groups. Kyon, Nagato, Koizumi, I want all of you to look uptown, while Mikuru-chan and I search Soho and Greenwich Village. I want no slacking off and if you don't slack then we might go see a play. You hear that Kyon." Yeah, I hear you, but honesty I know that you and Asahina-san are just going to shop, but it doesn't really matter.

"Ok what time should we meet back at the hotel?" Koizumi voice was slightly on edge as if he was anticipating something. Thankfully Haruhi didn't seem to notice.

"Um.. Since we are going to see a play I would say around sixish because we have to wash up and stuff." Wait hold on didn't you just say that we would only go if we were on good behavior. Anyways Asahina-san who had been to my knowledge been completely silent all day spoke up,

"Uhhhh…. Haruhi I didn't bring any nice clothes." Asahina-san's voice was so small it seemed like it could break at any moment. That's odd shouldn't she have known that we would see a play?

"Don't worry about it Mikuru-chan we will fix that soon." Ha! I knew you would go shopping.

"Ok well if that's all I think we'll head, out see ya at six."

"Kyon, don't be late or trust me you will pay, but see ya." Haruhi smiled and waved at me. For some reason her smile seemed more I don't know pure. At that Koizumi, Nagato and I left the building at a swift pace.

After walking aimlessly for some time I asked Koizumi and Nagato if they wanted to check out a monument.

"Hey do either of you want to check out the Intrepid, you know the World War II aircraft carrier?" I think I seemed too hopeful, but both of them nodded in agreement, so we headed out to the west side Manhattan.

The walk wasn't actually that bad; we got to the carrier in about half an hour. I felt surprisingly good; walking up and down that hill everyday must have built up my stamina.

I was amazed at the size of the ship, I mean; seriously, it must have been at lest three hundred yards long. Besides its impressive size the Intrepid looked like it was still ready for battle, even the navy gray paint looked fresh. I wish I could have been on this ship when it was still fighting for this country.

"It's quite an impressive sight." Koizumi was as impressed as I was. I looked over to Nagato to see if she too was impressed, I doubted it, but I was curious. To my surprise she wasn't even looking at the ship, but at a boy who looked around our age and was slowly approaching us.

"Nagato, do you know him?" I didn't think she did, but my curiosity got the better of me

"Yes, he is part of an opposing faction within the Integrated Data Entity Sentinel. Her voice was stone cold. I felt a tense fear take hold of me. God I new this would happen, but we've only been in the city for a couple of hours.

"Well this is misfortunate, but it can't be helped." Koizumi turned towards the imperturbable girl. "Nagato, I would like this fight to transpire within an alternate space, so that we don't cause unnecessary casualties." Nagato's head nodded moving a fraction of an inch.

"On the ship deck there is a space that can be accessed, although it is unstable, it should be enough for this battle." Nagato spoke much faster now.

"Unstable? It better not collapse while we are fighting." I was truly frightened at the chance of the space collapsing on us if it did we would be erased from this world.

"Don't worry, I won't let it happen." I do feel a little better now. After that Koizumi swiftly changed his usual smile to a serious expression.

"We need to get moving, I can only be effective within that space." I nodded quickly, before we all took off towards the gate that lead to the Intrepid, the boy slowly followed us. Koizumi quickly paid for three tickets with a hundred dollar bill, telling the taker to "keep the change." I wish I could have money like that or an organization with seemingly limitless funds. Anyways we reached the deck of the ship within minutes, although the boy that followed us had disappeared from my sight. I felt panic rise throughout my body.

"Nagato, where'd he go!" I may have raised my voice slightly more then I had intended because the other tourists on the deck gave me strange looks.

"He has manipulated his data to refract light directed at his body." Speaking English would be helpful.

"What do you mean?"

"Invisibility." Her ice like eyes seemed to slice through me. "We will enter the alternate space momentary." As she spoke Nagato lifted her right arm into the air and moved he mouth so quickly that it sounded like a thousand different noises thrown into one moment. I quickly felt the gravity slip away from me and a familiar dizziness feeling crept over my body. Thankfully as soon as it appeared it disappeared as I felt the hard metal of the flight deck return under my feet. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the same sight I left, only grayed out.

"This is the best replica of closed space that can be ascertained. It mimics closed space within eighty-seven percent of data. Espers should be able to use eighty percent of their total power." Koizumi nodded quickly. Nagato looked straight at one spot on the flight deck directly in front of us, as though there was something there. After a quick movement of her lips the spot she was staring at warped slightly revealing the boy from earlier.

"What connection do you have with the Sky Canopy Domain?" Nagato's monotonic voice never changed. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the radical factions' name.

"I am but a messenger here to tell you that we are set on the destruction of Suzumiya Haruhi and Kyon." Hold on, they want to kill us now and is he seriously using that retarded nickname? And why do they want me dead, I don't have any power? Nagato quickly retorted,

"I will sever your data link before that can happen."

"Try me." The boy's smug tone echoed across the deck. It kind of gets me wondering why Nagato had no emotion.

Surprisingly Koizumi was the first to make his move. He held his right arm up and bracing it with his left. Koizumi held his palm open to the boy.

"Fumma." Koizumi shouted. A red light flashed from his palm and narrowly missed the boy cutting though the ship's main tower sending it into the water many yards below. I actually don't know if the boy dodged or Koizumi just missed because the light blinded me. Might I add that "Fumma" is a dumb name, but I quickly became distracted by the movements of the boy. He rushed us with a god like speed and thrust his hand straight through Nagato's stomach. I've seen Nagato take far worse damage than that, but I was still startled. Before the boy even had a chance to withdraw his hand Nagato placed a small hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so hasty; because of you're hastiness it is easy to delete your data link," As soon as she finished Nagato moved her lips instantaneously. When she finished an unseen force tore off the boy's arm. The flight deck, which had not been stained red for many long years, had once again been painted red. The boy stumbled backwards, reeling from the powerful blow. Koizumi sensing an opening created a red glowing ball in his hand before he tossed it into the air and hit it like a volleyball,

"Second Raid," again with the stupid names. Thankfully the ball connected with its intended target, creating a massive explosion. Chunks of the flight deck were sent into air, crashing all round us. I even had to jump out of the way of a large chuck of steel that crashed down onto the deck.

"Hey watch what your blowing up. I don't want to die as well." All Koizumi did was shoot me a stupid smile before shifting his view back to the site of the explosion. Much to my surprise the boy was still standing, although his clothes were torn and his skin charred. Without even flinching, he raised an arm and moved his mouth much like Nagato did. When he finished the large pieces of derbies around him shot upwards reforming into spears of steel before, that he shot at me. Christ, I can't dodge these things. Just before the spears were about to end my life, Nagato stepped in front of me and created some sort of force field that sent the spears cascading off the side of the ship. Did I ever mention how thankful I am that Nagato is on our side?

"Data link terminated." Nagato was almost silent.

In what could only be described as instantaneous movement, Nagato lunged at the boy. Using her arm like the edge of a sword, she sliced through the boy, causing his severed body parts to dissipate into the air. A few moments later the gray space collapsed and we returned to the normal world.

"I didn't expect them to attack so soon." Koizumi looked puzzled, as he seemed to rake his brain to find an answer.

I was still quite disturbed that he said that he was going to kill Haruhi and me. My face must have betrayed my emotions because Koizumi looked toward me and asked in an almost worried tone,

"Kyon, what's wrong? You look ill." I felt like telling him how what I really thought, but decided against it. They both already have more then enough to worry about.

"I'm fine, that was just pretty intense."

"If my fears are confirmed then that was nothing compared to what could come." Koizumi looked very troubled when he spoke, but his voice remained even.

"Well then I guess all we can do is pray." I guess I could tell Haruhi everything, but that would just be just what the radicals want, but if it gets to the point were someone's life is in danger I will not hesitate to tap into Haruhi's unbelievable power.

Nagato, who had been standing next to me, suddenly toppled over like a wet dishrag. I instantly remembered that Nagato had been stabbed through the stomach.

"Nagato!" I lunged over and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up into a standing position.

"Don't worry body regeneration has begun." She wasn't lying. Soon her wound closed and all traces of blood had disappeared. Her clothes had also repaired themselves.

"We should move before more show up." Nagato obviously couldn't fight another battle and I bet Koizumi was also tired.

"Yeah let's go. I'm not liking the looks everyone's giving us." Koizumi nodded in agreement.

After that we quickly shuffled off the flight deck and headed towards the rather lively street.

"We still have plenty of time left before we have to meet back at the hotel. Anyone care to see the Museum of Modern Art?" Koizumi flashed an obvious fake smile.

"I don't mind going to a museum, but won't we get attacked again?" I was seriously worried that if we got attacked again we might lose, but I tried my best to keep my face from betraying me. Instead of Koizumi answering Nagato did,

"The probability is significantly lower, however there is still a possibility," Nagato's unperturbed voice and ice like eyes seemed to burn into me.

"If that's settled then let's get going." Koizumi stuck his arm in the air and almost instantly a black cab pulled up to the curb. "Let's get going." He opened the side door and entered the cab.

Luckily for me, the next few hours were spent leisurely in the museum looking at many paintings by people I had never heard of. To be honest most of the art in the museum was marginal in my option. Now I am no great art connoisseur, but for the most part the art in the museum looked like a two-year old had randomly splashed paint on a canvas or put a bunch of scrap metal in a heap and called it art. After about three hours the three of us left the museum and returned to hotel this time by foot.

"Nagato, Haruhi and Asahina-san should be back soon, so if it's alright with you, you can just wait in your room." I probably sounded a little cold, but what else could I say.

"Understood, no problem." Nagato nodded slightly before calling the elevator.

Once the elevator we all crammed into it and quickly rose to the twenty-fourth, for Nagato, then the twenty-fifth. When we enter our hotel room I instantly threw myself down on my bed. Even though I personally didn't do any fighting I was worn out mentally and physically and soon I felt my eyes drop and was pulled I was into the veil of sleep.

Sadly I was awoken very soon by yet again another flood of calls.

"Hello." My voice probably sounded troubled because Haruhi sounded oddly worried,

"Kyon? You feeling alright, you sound tired." I really had the urge to tell her about her ability and everything, but I knew it was a stupid move.

"No I'm fine. What's up?" Thankfully I was able to keep my voice level.

"You need to get ready for the play, I assume that you brought nice clothes." For some reason her voice sounded angelic to me.

"Yeah I did, when do we need to be ready by?"

"I was thinking somewhere around 6:40." I looked over to the clock, six.

"That sounds fine, I'll see ya then."

"You better not be late or else you're paying for the cab!" With that Haruhi hung up.

I rested for around ten minutes before taking a shower and slipping on my nicest blue dress shirt and black pants. When I was finished dressing I walked into the kitchen lounge area. Koizumi was already sitting on the couch wearing an expensive tuxedo. I always feel like Koizumi tries his utmost to beat me in anything that competition can be had.

"Shall we go?" Koizumi dropped and annoying smirk.

"Yeah let's get moving I want to get there as soon as possible." I motioned towards the door.

After the elevator stopped at the lobby floor Koizumi and I walked over to the girls, who were waiting for us in the main lobby area. I was completely stunned by the radiance of all three girls who in there own way were gorgeous. Man I'm lucky. Haruhi spun around quickly when she heard our footsteps. Her light blue dress fluttered weightlessly in the air created by her movement.

"Hey Kyon, why are you so underdressed. Look at Koizumi-kun he's wearing a nice tux." Haruhi smiled playfully.

"Thank you very much, Haruhi." Koizumi is such a kiss ass.

"Sorry, I don't have much money to buy nice clothing." I wasn't lying, with all the money I spend paying for lunch and other items, I've lost almost all of my money.

"Too bad, for being underdressed your paying for the cab. Anyways, lets get going I don't wanna miss any of the performance." Haruhi turned swiftly towards the door grabbing the edge of Asahina-san's pink frilled dress. I guess that's that, I really need to get a job to keep up with all the money I am forced to use. After exiting the hotel my nostrils were instantly bombarded with the smell of cigarette smoke. I have to say that's one of my reasons why big cities annoy me.

It took us quite some time to hail a cab mostly because Haruhi was shouting and waving her arms at any empty taxi that pasted. To be frank if I ever was driving one of those cabs and I saw what Haruhi was doing I would have called an asylum and asked if someone had run away, but that's just my opinion. After I pulled Haruhi away from the street, Koizumi was able to pull a cab over. The man driving the cab gave some lecherous looks at Haruhi and Asahina-san, which made me fell like beating him to death. Unfortunately he was a heavy-set Irish man, which bulging muscles, so I decided that standing up to him might get me killed so I backed off. After we squeezed ourselves into the back seat, Koizumi gave the Irishman our destination.

"Lincoln Center, please."

"Alright." The Irishman rasped out. I chuckled to myself, ha that what happens when you smoke too much. At the moment through that didn't matter because of the tight space Haruhi was basically on my lap.

"Hey, Haruhi your like on top of my, move over." I kind of feel like I regret saying that.

"Too bad there's not enough space, so just deal with it." I couldn't see her face, but I bet she was blushing. I probably was too. After a few minutes Haruhi slid most her weight off me, I have mixed feelings about that. Anyways the cab stopped abruptly in front of a vast courtyard, which had numerous fountains and lights, which gave the place a beautiful glow in contrast to the dark starless night. Koizumi paid the Irishman his money and we quickly exited the cab.

"Beautiful." Asahina-san whispered. It seems Asahina-san thinks the same as I do.

"Which building is it?" Haruhi long eyebrows rose at the many buildings that loomed at the edges of the courtyard.

"It's the smaller one near the edge of the courtyard." Koizumi cut in.

"Alright let's move out." Haruhi strode forward and took the lead. Mikuru dropped back to me.

"Um, Kyon, I want to tell you that you need to be prepared for what is going to happen tonight" Asahina-san breathed into my ear.

"I have an idea, but can you tell me?"

"Classified Information." Asahina-san head was hung low and her back was arched upsetting the flow of her dress. I wasn't so stupid that I didn't know that what was coming was going to have a chance to end my life. To make matters worse Haruhi was with us. God this is such a pain.

"Koizumi give everyone their tickets." Haruhi ordered. Wait when did we get in the building I must have spaced out.

I noticed that Haruhi's and mine were next to each other. I don't know how I feel about that, a mix of happiness and foreboding. I really need to stop thinking like this. Anyways, we were ushered down the stairs that led to a narrow corridor that opened up into a medium sized theater. I was surprised because I thought it would be bigger. It seemed like we were right on time because the lights dimmed and everyone quieted down. We took our seats right as the play, _South Pacific_, began. I was actually quite excited and I think Haruhi was as well because I could almost feel the energy radiating off her.

The first twenty minutes were great; the cast was flawless and very fitting for the roles they played. The stage lighting was great; the orchestra played every piece perfectly and with enthusiasm. I was very impressed. Every thing was faultless until I felt a warm hand grab my own. I looked over and Haruhi was holding my hand even interlacing her fingers. I felt sweat appear on my forehead. My heart jumped to three times the normal rate. Wait what is this feeling? I can't explain it; I don't think I have feeling for Haruhi. I need to do some quick psychoanalyzes, what does Haruhi mean to me? She is more then just a classmate, but what does that really mean. Wait I just dodged my own question. Haruhi is more then just a classmate, but Haruhi is Haruhi and no one else and to me she is my Haruhi. I guess she is more then I thought she was. God I hate admitting stuff like this to myself. I gave her hand a light squeeze and returned my focus to the actors on stage, but not before I stole a glance at Haruhi's million-watt smile. Thank god it was dark. I really didn't want Koizumi to see; he would never let it go.

The rest of the play went smoothly and before I knew it we were already leaving the theater. Sadly, Haruhi had let go of my hand, without so much as a word. Although, I didn't have time to care about that because a group of dark-cloaked men approached us from the opposite side of the courtyard. I pulled Nagato over to the side,

"Are they here to kill us as well?"

"Yes." Her ice-cold eyes brushed over the black-cloaked men. "They are skilled, neither I nor Koizumi can take them all on at once," Nagato held her voice level. I felt panic rise in my body like a tsunami about to devourer me. I glanced over to Koizumi, who was franticly typing on his phone. I serious hope he's calling in reinforcements. By this time the possible assailants were mere feet from our location. Haruhi stopped,

"Hey who are these freaks? There're creeping me out?" She sounded confused, but there seemed to be a tinge of nervousness in her tone.

"Haruhi, please step back this could get dangerous." The muscles in my body contracted as I braced myself for the coming fight.

"What are you taking about?" Haruhi looked at me and twitched her eyebrows.

"Don't worry it will be ok." I put on a half fake smile. Before Haruhi could say anything, a large explosion went off in the street. I saw a car flung nearly thirty feet in the air crash violently into a near by building, sending glass shards scattering into the crowd below. Using the explosion as a distraction two of the six men rushed forward. Much to my relief they didn't make it half way before they fell forward clutching their chest thrashing their legs on the ground. After a few seconds, all of their movement stopped, blood slowly dripping from their mouths. I was stunned; to my knowledge Nagato just killed two people.

"Nagato did you do that?" I could feel my voice quivering.

"Yes, I increased their heart rate ten fold causing a failure of cardiac tissue." She never averted her gaze from the four remaining men. It then hit me that they were human and not Data Entities.

Suddenly the area lost its color and we were once again encased in pseudo-closed space. I was hit with another wave of stress. I didn't see Nagato move her mouth nor did I hear anything, which meant she didn't transport us here. Was it Haruhi's subconscious at work or was one or more of the black-clocked men a Data Entity? Either way, it was not good. This time instead of lunging at us, one of the men was engulfed by an electric field. He pulled back his arm like a bowstring causing the electricity to gather around his right fist. He waited a moment before punching the air in front of him lunching a jet of blue electricity at Haruhi, whose eyes were held agape. Nagato reacted moments before the blast hit Haruhi. She swung her arm and moved her mouth erecting a crystal clear barrier. The lighting ricocheted off the barrier into a building completely obliterating it. I blotted over to Haruhi and placed myself between her and her assailants a few yards away. I knew that I couldn't be much more then a meat shield, but if Haruhi lived I would be fine with that. After a moment a slightly taller man stepped forward and just disappeared. Man some of these esperpowers are cool, but my thoughts were interrupted because the man who had been far in front of me was now staring down at me with dark eyes, He coiled his arm up and shot it forward like a piston into my stomach. The world melted as I reeled back clutching my midriff. I broke out into an incredible coughing fit, blood flying from my mouth. Haruhi went pale. I really don't think it was that bad or maybe she was just more worried about me. Anyways Koizumi lifted his right arm into the air and roared,

"Fumma!" The piercing red light exploded from his palm. The light crashed into the tall man, which sent him through the concrete wall of a building, he did not stand back up.

"How you doing, Kyon you alright?" Koizumi asked never removing his fire like eyes from the remaining three enemies.

"Yeah I think I will be alright, but I'm more worried about Haruhi and Asahina-san." Koizumi nodded.

"This will get deadly so protect both of them with your life." I was planning doing that anyways. Koizumi turned to Nagato. "We have to hold them off for only a few minutes longer before reinforcements show up."

"Ok." Nagato stepped forward and began rapidly moving her mouth. I felt the ground quake. The concrete around the three remaining men caved in revealing a dark endless hole. Unfortunately, all three were able to jump away from the gaping hole. I saw Koizumi turn his attention to the electric wielding physic. He fired another 'Fumma' at the man, who reacted quickly by sending an electrical arc to collide with the mysterious red light. The two powers met with extreme force. I felt the air temperature rise swiftly, so instinctively threw my body against the two girls, who were by now shaking in fear. Just as I did the meeting point of the two powers exploded with such force that it sent Koizumi sprawling across the ground. His opponent shared a similar fate. I almost had the urge to help Koizumi up, but I knew that I had to protect Haruhi and Asahina-san.

"Koizumi you alright?"

He gave me a weak smile, but he didn't have time to respond because another electrical arc shot thought the air. Koizumi was just barley able to dodge the electricity. I noticed something that was fired from the electrical physic. A small piece of metal shot though the air. Damnit he must have used his power to fire something like a railgun. I flinched as I saw the metal tear though Koizumi's chest. Koizumi's eyes glazed over as he crashed to the ground.

"Koizumi! Don't die, please get up!" Asahina-san cried through my body. I felt wet spots appear on my shirt. "It wasn't going to happen like this." I felt Asahina-san's body heave against mine. Haruhi remained stiff as a stone statue.

I glanced over to Nagato, who was battling against the all three of the men. The electric esper tried to use his railgun trick again, although much my relief Nagato murmured quick returning the shot back at physic. The small chunk of metal sliced thought the skull of the esper knocking him backwards into a heap. When it happened all I could think of was 'boom headshot', but my thoughts were interrupted because Nagato was quickly being pushed back. To me it looked like the two remaining men were Data Entities. All Nagato was able to do was keep a constant barrier as the two artificial humans bombarded the barrier with various attacks. Visible cracks started to appear on the barrier, and an instant later the barrier shattered like a glass window. Seizing the opportunity the Data Entities reshaped the surrounding steel into rods before sending them forward. Nagato, who had been tossed onto her knees, had no time react and was impaled. I drew in a sharp breath as Nagato's limp body slid forward on the metal rods onto the ground. This can't be happening can it? Am I going to die here? No matter what I can't let them touch Asahina-san or more importantly Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" I breathed out.

"Yeah," Her voice shook vigorously.

"I need to say that…. To me you are the most important person in this world, so if I do indeed die I want you to never forget me." It probably sounded stupid, but unless something unbelievable happens then I think we're good as dead.

"Yes, Kyon I will," Haruhi buried her pale face into my chest.

I turned away from Haruhi and the tearful Asahina-san to face the two slow approaching Data Entities. One of the men spoke,

"Your life will be terminated," His voice was cold and dark. He raised his hand murmured something before shooting a single steel rod at me. I felt the rod past clear though my body, my knees became weak. I staggered backwards clutching the hole in my shoulder before I collapsed onto the pavement. I heard Haruhi scream my name, at least I thought it was. I couldn't tell because my senses began to fade, but before my body was engulfed by an endless darkness I felt a soft heat touch me. There was a dark screech by what I think was the Data Entities then I heard the rumbling of cars and the slapping of feet against the pavement, but the amount of blood I had lost made it difficult to keep conscious, I soon slipped into the darkness.

When I came to, I felt the soft warmth of sunlight pressing against my cheek. I opened my eyes and was met with the interior of a hospital room. I have to say I was surprised one moment I had passed out on the pavement the next I'm laying a hospital room. Wait what about Koizumi and Nagato don't tell me they died, well I'm not sure Nagato can truly 'die', but that's beside the point. The door clicked open.

"Hello Kyon seems like your finally awake." It was Koizumi, who leaned lightly on the doorframe his right arm in a sling.

"Yeah. How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for around a day now." Koizumi flashed his trademark smile. Only a day that's not too bad.

"Is Nagato alright and how did we survive?" I was worried about Nagato, but I was at a complete loss why we are still alive. Koizumi pointed towards a figure sitting in a chair rapped in a sleeping bad,

"Nagato is fine, but the only reason that we are even alive today is because Haruhi's subconscious destroyed the Data Entities that would have killed you and frankly everyone else to be." I realized what that warmth was, it was Haruhi's subconscious reaching out and destroying those Data Entities and probably saving me and every else from bleeding out. At this realization another question pushed its way to the front of my brain.

"Does this mean that Haruhi knows of her powers?" Koizumi chuckled briefly.

"No she doesn't, but she does know about our powers and the existence of aliens, physic, and time travelers, but it was bound to happen some time. O before I forget I don't think that we will have any trouble with the radical factions anymore." Koizumi smiled, but I could tell he was exhausted from the dark bags under his eyes.

"Why is that I mean they should have only lost five men right?" When he answered my question I felt like an idiot for not realizing it.

"Well it was not just us who were fighting, all over the city various Data Entities and esper fought to the death. Thankfully our side was able to win based on sheer numbers over the enemy. For now I think that we can live freely for a while, but I need to take care of some things so I will take my leave. Bye." The door slid close and a peaceful silence filled the room.

I can't believe I lived though all that, I mean yeah I now have a nice sized hole in my shoulder, but that will eventually heal and I could probably ask Nagato use her powers the speed up the recovery time. I have to say I was almost positive that I and everyone else were going to die. I glanced over to Haruhi and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards. It's all thanks to you Haruhi. Very soon Haruhi began to stir.

"Haruhi wake up, come on wake up," I nudged her shoulder.

"Huhh… wha,,t?" I couldn't help but laugh at her struggle to wake up. Suddenly her eyes shot open. "Kyon, your awake? Thank god, I was so worried. I thought you had gone into a coma or something." Haruhi flashed he million-watt smile and awkwardly hugged me and I don't mean the weird tension awkward that is caused when someone meets and old girlfriend, the angle was just off.

"Yeah I'm glad I'm not in a coma as well, but I'm injured, so do you mind if you get off me." Haruhi smile never wavered, but she sat back in her chair. "By the way how long have you been in this room?" Haruhi's face reddened,

"Umm…. Almost the entire time. Don't get any ideas I'm the brigade chief I have to look after my members."

"If that's the case then what about the other members they were hurt more then I was." Haruhi blush deepened,

"Well they have powers, so they'll be fine." It felt weird to hear Haruhi talking about Nagato and Koizumi's powers, but she did have a point, although I knew she was dodging what I was trying to get at. Since I knew that Haruhi wasn't going to take the initiative, I decided to.

"Haruhi, I need to say that I like you and I have realized this over the past day or so." What surprised me is that Haruhi didn't even respond. Instead she moved her face close to mine and pressed her soft lips into mine, but after a few moments she pulled away. Man I was just getting into it, but I can't say I wasn't satisfied.

"That sounds like a good response." Haruhi looked away from me. I had a feeling she would, but it doesn't matter. "Sorry Haruhi, but I'm still exhausted, so I'm going to rest a little longer, ok." She didn't say a word; she only reached over and garbed my hand. At this I smiled and let sleep retake my body.

After spending four days in a New York hospital I was released to return home. Koizumi and Nagato's wounds had already healed by that time, so they had already left. Haruhi and Mikuru also left, but it I have to say it took almost two hours of convincing to have Haruhi agree to leave. Anyways once I got back I asked Haruhi out and not surprisingly she agreed. I must say that having Haruhi as a girlfriend is a hassle, but trust me it is worth the trouble, just seeing her brilliant smile would be enough for me. After about two weeks my shoulder healed completely without so much as a scar. Yeah Nagato is the reason why my shoulders fine, but that doesn't matter because I find myself once again finding my way to the clubroom to do something insane for Haruhi. Although now I don't fear the time when between the end of school and going home, rather I look forward to it. When I reached the door, I sighed happily and threw open the door to what I could easily call my second home.

A/N **So there you have it rate and comment if you please, but if you don't thats alright I usually don't comment either**


End file.
